bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Czethros
"Ottimo lavoro. Kessel diventerà la mia nuova base operativa. Da qui coordineremo i nostri molteplici attacchi lampo occulti proprio come questo, solo su una scala molto più grande. Sono contento che il nostro piano qui venga gestito in modo efficiente. Una buon segno." -Czethros durante l'attacco a Kessel Czethros era il leader del Sole Nero nel 24 ABY. Il suo viso era nascosto da una visiera e aveva un solo occhio cibernetico che brillava di rosso. Czethros aveva anche i capelli verdi. Biografia Primi anni di vita Czethros era un Cacciatore di Taglie umanoide che aveva inseguito Han Solo anni prima del 24 ABY e che era stato spedito alle miniere di spezia di Kessel grazie ad un trucco del contrabbandiere. Dopo la morte del principe Xizor durante una scaramuccia sopra Coruscant nel 3 ABY, l'organizzazione criminale Sole Nero perse il suo antico splendore fra varie lotte intestine e mantenne un basso profilo per decenni. Tuttavia cercò di ottenere il potere sulla Nuova Repubblica piantando alcune cellule dell'organizzazione nei vari centri di potere politico, economico e militare. Leader del Sole Nero Nel 24 ABY reincontrò Han Solo e i suoi due figli, Jaina e Jacen insieme al loro compagno d'Accademia Zekk su Ord Mantell in seguito alla Blockade Runners' Derby che vide Zekk vincere la gara. Czethros affermò di essere un uomo d'affari onesto, eppure fece in modo che venissero attaccati da alcune Creature Camaleonti serventi il Sole Nero e dalla sua agente sotto copertura Anja Gallandro per venire in loro soccorso. Anja brandiva una spada laser, ma non era una Jedi. Assumeva invece delle dosi di spezia per migliorare i suoi sensi. La spezia veniva fornita da Czethros stesso per poterla controllare tramite la sua dipendenza da stupefacenti. Più tardi, sul Millennium Falcon, Anja incolpa Han Solo per aver ucciso suo padre. Han tuttavia riesce a instillare il dubbio nella mente di Anja di quello che era realmente accaduto, contribuendo a fermare una lunga guerra civile sul suo pianeta natio di Anobis che durava da ben 25 anni. Solo incontrò le due fazioni rivali e mediò una tregua tra loro. Questo permise ad Anja di mettere da parte il suo odio per Solo e accetta di unirsi ai gemelli Solo e i loro accompagnatori al Praxeum Jedi per scoprire le proprie capacità. Fuga verso Cloud City Quando i gemelli Solo ed i loro accompagnatori Tenel Ka e Lowbacca partirono per Cloud City per provare il nuovo parco dei divertimenti Galleria SkyCenter di proprietà del loro amico Lando Calrissian, Czethros si mise d'accordo con un socio d'affari di Lando di nome Cojahn per assassinarlo. Ciò mise la pulce nell'orecchio ai quattro Jedi e scoprirono chi era in realtà Czethros, così come le sue trame di dominio galattico, durante un'avventura nei livelli inferiori di Cloud City. Tuttavia Czethros eluse la cattura impostando per loro un'imboscata da diversi Ugnaught mercenari del Sole Nero. I quattro Jedi sopravvissero e riuscirono ad avvisare le autorità della minaccia che Czethros rappresentava per la galassia . Presto Czethros si trovò ricercato dalla Nuova Repubblica. Tuttavia, grazie ai suoi contatti, riuscì a sfuggire ancora una volta alla cattura e si nascose. Anja si rese conto, purtroppo, che senza Czethros non avrebbe avuto la spezia che alimentava la sua dipendenza e le sue capacità. Così rubò una nave dell'accademia e viaggiò verso il mondo oceano di Mon Calamari, dove sperava di recuperare una scorta nascosta di spezie sotto la calotta ghiacciata del pianeta. Czethros aveva infiltrato delle spie anche sul mondo delle miniere di spezia di Kessel ed aveva quasi assassinato l'amico Sullustano di lunga data di Lando Nien Nunb. Sapendo di essere in pericolo, Nien Nunb chiese aiuto che arrivò sotto forma di Jaina Solo e Lowbacca. Tuttavia, a causa delle cellule dormienti, Czethros e un esercito di mercenari del Sole Nero furono in grado di prendere il controllo di Kessel. Durante la battaglia, i suoi agenti catturarono Nien Nunb anche se Jaina e Lowbacca riuscirono a fuggire. La crisi e la cattura Tuttavia, mentre tutto questo accadeva, nella città turistica di Crystal Reef su Mon Calamari Anja diviene in grado di affrontare la sua dipendenza da Spezia e il suo odio verso Han grazie ai suoi compagni Jedi Jacen, Tenel Ka e Zekk. Insieme distrussero la Spezia ammassata lì da Czethros su Mon Calamari. Tornato su Kessel, Czethros sperava di inviare il segnale che avrebbe attivato le cellule dormienti che aveva piantato nelle posizioni di potere della Nuova Repubblica. Tuttavia Jaina e Lowbacca sabotarono le sue operazioni distruggendo il trasmettitore prima che potesse trasmettere il suo segnale. Inoltre liberarono i prigionieri e contribuirono a sconfiggere i mercenari del Sole Nero. Piuttosto che lasciarsi catturare Czethros si gettò in una vasca di carbonite, rimanendo congelato istantaneamente. Tuttavia venne recuperato e messo sotto la custodia della Nuova Repubblica. Il Capo di Stato Leia Organa Solo supervisionò il suo scongelamento e interrogatorio. Anche se era poco collaborativo, con l'aiuto di una strategia di Anakin Solo, le talpe del Sole Nero annidate nelle loro posizioni strategiche furono scoperte, sconfiggendo il sindacato del crimine. Dietro le quinte > Czethros inizialmente doveva essere Skorr, il cacciatore di taglie de The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell, fino a quando non ci si è ricordato che Skorr era morto in Showdown. Comparse *''Young Jedi Knights:[[Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell| ''Return to Ord Mantell]] *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' Fonti *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 92'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Categoria:Individui di specie non-identificate Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Criminali Categoria:Signori del Crimine Categoria:Membri del Sole Nero Categoria:Senza Immagine